Changing Destiny
by JXeleven
Summary: Arthur is killed by Mordred, Merlin brings him back to life and there is a great feast to celebrate their victory. Arthur is cheerful until Merlin comes and he says goodbye.


_**A/N: So I had this in my head for a while now and I have finally written it down. I wanted to create a sad story. I'm not completely happy about how it's written, but I just wanted to do it. I also had a few ideas for this story, but decided to make it according to my first idea.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters... *sigh* **_

_**Warning: Main character's death. **_

xxx

Arthur woke up and stared into two bright blue eyes who where filled with concern. He lay in Merlin's arms and when he looked around him he saw his knights looking down at him with fear in their eyes.

He looked back at Merlin and noticed his voice was sore. 'What... what happened?'

'You don't remember?' Gwaine asked who sat down on the ground in front of him.

Arthur shook his head and the knights looked at each other. It was Leon who finally answered the king's question. 'You fought with Mordred and he... he killed you.'

'I was killed?' Arthur gasped, seeing how he was clearly still alive.

'Merlin killed Mordred and he healed you.'

Arthur looked up again, into the eyes of his friend and warlock. 'You did that, but how?'

Sadness appeared in Merlin's face and she shook his head. 'I just did it.'

Arthur nodded, he never really understood Merlin's magic and so many times had Merlin surprised him with the power he possessed. He slowly got up and noticed the blood that his shirt and body were covered in. It was so much and he wasn't surprised that he had died.

'Are you sure, you're okay?' Merlin asked with a concern.

'I'm fine.' He smiled at his friend. 'Thank you.'

'Let's go back home.' Leon said and the others agreed. They went back home, back to Camelot.

xxx

There was a big feast in honor of the heroes and the dead of Mordred. Arthur and Merlin had created Albion and their enemies were defeated.

Arthur smiled, their was finally peace in the lands. He had a beautiful wife, three cute, but irritating kids and a couple of close and trusted friends. Yes, this was the life he had wanted to create.

He was in a deep conversation with Gwen, who was clearly relieved that her husband came back alive, thanks to Merlin and she wanted him to stay close to her and their children.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked back. A smile spread over his face when he saw his trusted warlock. 'Hello Merlin.'

The dragonlord gave his king a sad smile. 'Goodbye Arthur.' Merlin hugged the blond and Arthur could only frown from the strange behavior of his friend. Merlin walked away before Arthur could react and the king stared at his friend's back which was disappearing through the large doors. He shook his head to shake off the strange feeling he had and he turned back towards his queen.

It was not long after Merlin said his goodbye that the warlock's apprentice walked towards the king. It was a small brown haired boy with deep green eyes. 'My lord?'

The blond looked up at the apprentice and smiled. 'What is it Ryan?'

Ryan jumped nervously from one leg to another. 'Have you seen Merlin, I can't find him and I have a bad feeling.'

The king frowned. 'He said goodbye to me, I think a half hour ago. Have you checked his chambers, he was probably really tired after using his magic on me.'

'I have already checked his room and he wasn't there, but what do you mean with he used his magic on you?'

The blond smiled nervously. 'He used his magic to bring me back to life.'

Ryan gasped. 'He brought you back to live, but... but that impossible!'

Arthur grinned. 'Who can understand Merlin's magic.'

'No, that's not what I meant... it's just that nobody can win against the death and...' The boy's eyes widened in shock. '… The only way is... is... you need to give a life if you want to bring back a life.'

Both man stared shocked in each others eyes. Arthur realised what had happened. 'No... no, that idiot!' The people close to him stared confused at their king, but he ignored them. He half ran, half walked out of the room, with Ryan not far behind him. 'Are you sure he isn't in the castle.'

Ryan nodded. 'I don't feel his presence here.'

They reached the stables and Arthur walked inside. 'Can't you use some magic to track him down?'

'Only the direction he is in.' Arthur nodded that he should do that and Ryan started the spell. A bright purple arrow appeared and started to spin around. It stopped spinning and Ryan looked at the king. 'That way.' He pointed towards the direction the arrow pointed at.

'Thank you.' Arthur said before ridding away, leaving the young sorcerer behind.

xxx

Merlin walked, he walked towards the famous lake. He pulled of his boots so he could feel the sand touching his feet. He stopped when the waves touched his feet and he smiled.

He knew what was going to happen, he didn't regret what he had done. His heart told him that he couldn't let Arthur die by Mordred's hands. This part of destiny he had always wanted to change and so he had finally done.

The destiny that he and Arthur shared was for filled, Arthur didn't need him anymore, but the kingdom and the people needed their king, their beacon of hope.

He walked forward further into the lake and the water reached his knees. A strong wind blew over the lake and two figures appeared in front of him. Both happiness and sadness spread through his mind seeing the people in front of him. His love Freya and his friend Lancelot had come to take him to the realm of the dead, guiding him to the place he now belonged.

'I'm here to restore the balance between life and dead.'

_'We know.'_ The black haired girl whispered with a sad smile. _'Now come with us.'_ Merlin nodded and walked forward, tears falling down his cheeks, he was leaving the world of the living, he was going to die.

xxx

'Where is that idiot, where is he?' Arthur shouted to himself while riding with a high speed through the forest.

He suddenly stopped, something told him that Merlin was to his right and he followed his instincts, knowing that most of the times they were right. He jumped off his horse and ran through the woods, half stumbling he reached a lake.

His eyes grew wide with shock when he saw his friend standing knee deep in the water with two white figures in front of him.

'Merlin!' He screamed with a desperate voice.

The warlock turned around in shock and stared in the king's eyes. Merlin gave his friend a sad smile, before his lips formed one word. 'Goodbye.' Arthur saw the word more then he heard him, but he understood, he understood what Merlin had done for him.

Arthur wanted to run to his friend, but found himself frozen, unable to move, unable run to his friend.

He could only look as his friend took the hands of the figures in front of him. Merlin was covert in a large bright light, before he and the light around him broke in thousands little shards that shined bright in the sun.

Arthur stared in shock while the beautiful shards of light started to disappear, taking Merlin with them, leaving no proof behind that the sorcerer had ever been there, leaving only the memory of the man behind.

A scream, Arthur screamed, screamed until his throat was sore, until he couldn't scream anymore.

He feel to his knees and tears started flowing down the king's face, he didn't care, his tears were for Merlin, his friend.

Arthur let out a last sob, before he closed his eyes and whispered. 'Goodbye Merlin.'


End file.
